Héritage
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Cela avait commencé par un simple pincement. L'ongle du pouce enfoncé dans la paume de sa main. Pour oublier, pour remplacer la douleur, pour tromper son esprit. Pour se sentir entier. Seulement, cela n'avait pas suffit...
1. Prologue

**Héritage**

•••

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien mis à part le scénario de cette histoire et sa rédaction. Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et je ne fais que les lui emprunter, sans gagner aucunes rétribution.

**N/a** : Voilà, enfin -cela va dépendre du point de vu-, la réécriture de ma fiction. Je ne vous promets pas qu'elle sera mieux, ni qu'elle ne sera pas pire que son ancêtre. Juste plus en accore avec ce que je voulais faire. Plus sombre donc, plus déprimant aussi peut être, plus développée. J'espère juste qu'elle ne vous décevra pas.

**IMPORTANT** : Ma note à été mal comprise, quand je disais ici, c'était sur la même histoire... Comment me faire comprendre? Supprimer les chapitres de l'ancien Héritage et re-publier dessus! Voilà .

•••

**Dédicace** : à Artoung parce qu'elle est ce qu'elle est et que sans elle, jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de mis remettre.

•••

**Des années plus tard** :

_Quelque chose le cernait. Il était comme oppressé. Sa respiration s'entrecoupait, lente, difficile. Elle sortait comme un râle de sa gorge. Elle lui était douloureuse, incendiaire. Son œsophage le brûlait. Il en était malade._

_Et puis tout stoppait, d'un coup, le remmenant trop rapidement à la réalité, comme un lien sur lequel on tire et qui cède soudainement. Trop soudainement._

_Il se sentait vidé, anéanti. Il n'était plus lui-même. Il n'était plus ce qu'il avait toujours été. Il avait besoin de cette présence, quelle le fasse souffrire ou non. Il avait besoin de la sentire vivre et s'épanouir, près de lui. Il avait besoin de la voir…_

_Une violente douleur à l'abdomen le fit ployer. Il haletait. Des larmes perlaient de ses yeux. Jamais absence ne l'avait fait tant souffrire._

_Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, ne laissant que le vide en lui._

_Plus rien. Plus aucunes sensations. C'était comme s'il flottait, emporté par le vide, l'infini._

_Il se mit à dériver dans le noir, sans qu'aucunes émotions viennent le troubler. Sans ressentir autre chose que le manque pesant de l'autre._

_Il lui semblait que tout s'assombrissait encore. Que tout se refermait sur lui. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait, un son, comme une chanson se fit entendre. Le tumulte qui en résultait lui broyait les tympans._

_C'était comme une note s'étendant sans fin, dans un aiguë insoutenable. Ses mains plaquées contre ses oreilles il essayait de luter. Mais la note le transperçait de par en part, asséchant son cœur._

_C'était comme un cri. Un appelle. On l'attendait. On le réclamait. Et pourtant, c'était un appelle à la mort._

_Ses tempes battaient, elles allaient explosées. Son cœur, vidé de son sang, avait arrêté sa course effrénée à la vie. Pourtant le liquide vital coulait encore dans ses veines._

_D'un coup, d'un seul, tout se stoppa. Le vide se fit à nouveau. Un silence encore plus assourdissant que le bruit qui l'avait précédé. Il dura quelques secondes, mais il lui parut demeuré cent ans._

_Ce fut dans ce silence que le poignard traversa le vide, transperçant son cœur. Son hurlement se répercuta._

_Il était mort._

•••

Il se réveilla en sueur, criant sa douleur. Sa poitrine était comprimée, s'était comme si le poignard avait transpercé son rêve. Il suffoquait. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre et que sa respiration reprenne un court normal, mais la douleur était encore présente.

Il grimaça en sentant la main de son amant essayé de le ramener vers lui. Il se défit de son étreinte et se leva, saisissant au passage un caleçon à porter.

Il fit irruption dans la salle de bain, allumant toutes les lumières, se moquant que son petit ami dorme dans la pièce d'à côté.

La glace lui renvoyait l'image d'un garçon, pas encore tout à fait homme mais en passe de le devenir, miné. Rongé par quelque chose de trop puissant pour lui, épuisé par le faite de lutter contre sa propre volonté.

Rageusement il ouvrit le robinet et passa de l'eau froide sur son visage. Dans le lit, l'homme bougeait. Il finit par l'appeler.

Il soupira, s'essuya le visage avec une des serviettes épaisses déposées là à cet effet et parti le rejoindre, se demandant pourquoi, il bousillait volontairement sa vie.

•••

**Le 30 juillet 1996** :

Le temps était pluvieux. On était loin de la sécheresse cette année et le jardin de la Tante Pétunia était verdoyant comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Une belle herbe grasse, des massifs de fleur sans fleur amis avec des feuilles d'un vert éclatant. Cela rendait Madame Dursley folle de rage. Il n'y avait pas eu assez de soleil pour que les fleurs se développent, elles avaient de suite dépéris, pourries sur place, privant ainsi la famille Dursley et leur voisinage de la débauche de couleur qu'il était en temps normal.

Harry regardait tout cela, maussade, depuis sa chambre. Il n'en sortait que rarement, préférant éviter sa famille le plus possible. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir et le contraire était aussi vrai.

La mort de Sirius l'avait démolit. Il savait cependant que son parrain n'aurait pas aimé le voir ainsi, se laissant aller à sa peine. Alors il essayait de se faire une raison ; écrivait à ses amis et à l'ordre ; étudiait aussi. Il n'avait jamais fait ses devoirs de vacances aussi rapidement. Il ne lui restait que celui de potion mais, il s'en moquait bien. Severus Snape n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec lui. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé en fin d'année.

Il poussa un soupire de lassitude. Demain, il aurait seize ans. Le temps passait vite, il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'Hagrid faisait irruption dans la petite maison délabrée de l'île, lui annonçant qu'il était sorcier.

Cinq ans, déjà. Pourtant… Pourtant il se sentait petit, ridicule dans cette guerre qui commençait à peine et qui l'étreignait, le possédait. Il n'était qu'un enfant face à une prédication. Mais était-elle réelle ? Disait-elle la vérité ? Et si ce n'était pas vrai, si ce n'était pas lui ? Que se passerait-il ?

Pareillement, que ferait-il s'il devait vraiment sauver le monde sorcier ? Tuer Voldemort et devenir un assassin, comme lui ? En être réduit à cette seule et unique alternative ? Cela ne se pouvait, il s'y refusait.

Une migraine pointait dans son crâne, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement. De toute manière, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir y penser maintenant.

Il était tard, la nuit était déjà tombée. Le nouvel éclairage qu'avait installé l'oncle Vernon, illuminait le jardin et la façade de la maison, l'empêchant de dormir convenablement, baignant sa chambre d'une lumière glauque.

D'un geste fatigué, il déposa ses lunettes sur le bord de sa table de travail, couverte de parchemin désordonné. Il faudrait qu'il range demain, jugea t'il en avisant les vêtements qui en jonchaient le sol. Secouant la tête, épuisé, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, les jetant parmi les autres, ne restant qu'en caleçon.

Il s'étala sur son lit et se blottit dans sa couverture. Il n'arrivait pas à bien dormir ces derniers temps. Il espérait pouvoir se reposer cette nuit, reprendre des forces et ne pas cauchemarder, surtout, ne pas cauchemarder.

Rapidement, le sommeil l'emporta. En même temps, les nuages qui voilaient la lune se dégagèrent, affichant aux noctambules sa pleine rondeur.

Se fut à minuit que tout se déroula. À minuit que Harry eu seize ans. À minuit qu'il reçu, son héritage.

•••

Ceci est donc le prologue de la nouvelle version d'Héritage! Je suis anxieuse quant à votre avis! •se ronge les ongles•

Merci d'avoir lu!

Juste un petit commentaire? (même grand?) pour que je puisse savoir si je me pends ou pas!

Bisous doux

Zoo†


	2. Pour un seconde de suicide

**L'Héritage**

•••

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien mis à part le scénario de cette histoire et sa rédaction. Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et je ne fais que les lui emprunter, sans gagner aucunes rétribution.

**N/a** : Voilà enfin le chapitre un • Zoo a honte• Je l'aime bien, pour une fois. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

**WARNING** : Le rating se justifie **amplement** avec ce début de chapitre un**, non pas pour sexe**, **mais pour** euh **violence psychologique** ? Les personnes sensibles peuvent s'abstenir.

•••

**Dédicace** : à Artoung parce qu'elle est ce qu'elle est et que sans elle, jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de mis remettre.

À Bady (avec un d) pour ses conseils avisés ! •calins•

•••

Bonne lecture !

•••

**Chapitre un **: Pour une seconde de suicide.

•••

**Septembre 1997 **

Les pieds dans le vide, la tête dans les étoiles et l'immensité sous les yeux.

Si tout pouvait être aussi simple, aussi réel.

Sauter aurait été libérateur.

L'impression de voler, durant quelques instant, ne plus avoir de poids, de plomb sur lui, en lui.

La liberté, durant un millième de secondes.

Se sentir léger.

Ne plus être attaché à rien.

Unique.

Seul.

Mort.

Le sol se rapprochant, la vitesse grisante, les larmes glissant, brouillant sa vue.

Les rochers pointus, qui l'attendaient, qui l'appelaient.

Son corps, gisant, brisé, transpercé, ensanglanté.

Une vive douleur, puis, plus rien.

À moins que la mort ne soit indolore ; après tout, la vie faisait déjà bien assez mal.

Il aurait aimé sentir le vent le ballotter alors qu'il se laissait tomber.

Il aurait aimé – oh tellement aimé – souffrir une dernière fois.

Et puis plus rien.

Plus de douleur, plus d'émotion.

Le corps vide, l'esprit mort.

Ne plus rien ressentir.

Il aurait tant voulu ne pas s'accrocher ainsi à sa vie.

Il aurait tant voulu ne pas l'aimer autant.

Un sourire ironique étiras ses lèvres fines, lui donnant un air fou.

Excuse ridicule.

Il ne tenait pas à sa vie.

Elle ne représentait rien pour lui.

Il n'ait qu'un bout de chair, tout juste vivant, tout juste humain.

Et beaucoup trop amoureux, tellement amoureux qu'il voulait mourir.

La folie disparut peu à peu de son regard, laissant place à un air perdu, comme apeuré.

Un regard d'enfant qui se perdit à nouveau au loin, dans un monde inaccessible.

Il laissa ses yeux fixer de leur verte profondeur le gouffre qui s'étalait sous lui.

Il aurait voulu en finir, là, maintenant, sans autre forme de procès.

Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul ; la peur de se laisser aller malgré lui le fit lourdement tomber en arrière, lui faisant prendre violemment conscience de son corps et de sa fragilité.

Il se redressa rapidement et tourna les talons, les membres tremblants, une sueur froide glaçant son corps trop grand.

•••

**Septembre 1997 Le lendemain matin.**

La grande salle était calme. Un calme sinistre et pesant, devenu habituel. Cette crainte du courrier, cette crainte des nouvelles. La peur au ventre.

Et si une attaque avait eu lieu ? Un père tué, un mère blessée ? Devoir se préparer à la perte d'un être cher ? Ou alors une avancée de l'autre camp. De nouvelles disparitions. De nouvelles menaces.

Mais qu'ils arrivaient donc ses fichus hiboux ? Qu'ils les déversent, leurs lettres empoisonnées. Le cyanure doit être bu rapidement de façon à en ignorer le goût. Qu'on les poignarde rapidement ! Ils n'en pouvaient plus de cette attente infernale.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus de cette peur qui s'accroche à eux, qui refuse de les lâcher et qui grossit, s'épaissit, toujours un peu plus. Plus elle enfle et plus son odeur se répand.

Une odeur de peur, de mort, de sang. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder, de crainte de craquer. C'est à peine s'ils respiraient.

Ils n'espèraient pas. Espérer c'est désespérer. Non, ils n'osaient pas un tel sentiment, ce serait tellement présomptueux, malvenu. On n'espère pas en temps de guerre, on attend et c'est cette attente qui vous mine petit à petit, grignotant chaque parcelle de votre raison, morceau par morceau.

Elle finit par vous paralyser.

Tant et si bien que les lettres n'y changeaient rien.

Si les nouvelles étaient bonnes aujourd'hui, elles seront peut être mauvaises demain. On n'a pas de nouvelle de sa sœur en plus et la gazette ne parle pas du bilan de la dernière bataille. On n'a pas le temps de se réjouir, on se prépare déjà pour l'attente du lendemain, pour celle d'après demain et pour tout le reste de la semaine.

C'est cela la peur. Pire que du poison, un effet beaucoup plus lent, plus vicieux, qui n'hésite pas une seconde à vous poignarder dans le dos.

C'est alors qu'il apparaissait avec le sourire, épuisé mais pourtant joyeux. L'air hagard, un peu perdu, s'excusant de son retard auprès d'Hermione qui le gronde faussement, les sourcils froncé, le menaçant du doigt.

Il avait l'air tellement serein qu'un sentiment de plénitude envahissait chacun des élèves présents.

Il était le seul rayon de soleil qu'ils s'octroyaient, un bol d'air pur.

Le brun devait en être conscience car jamais personne ne l'avait vu faiblir. Pas depuis la fin de sa sixième année du moins.

Toujours un sourire pour les autres ou une parole encourageante. C'était vers lui qu'on se tournait quand on avait un problème de sort et non vers l'intelligente et studieuse Hermione Granger.

Harry était devenu très pédagogue depuis les cours de l'AD et toute l'école le savait.

Hors on voulait devenir encore plus fort, pouvoir se battre, protéger les autres, se surpasser. Servir.

Les seuls à rire du survivant restaient les Serpentard. Son rôle de saint lui allait à merveille. Tout cela leur paraissait pitoyable. Pas tellement parce qu'ils étaient pour la plupart sang-pur et rattaché par un lien quelconque à Voldemort, mais par contradiction. Il ne serait pas dit que les Serpentard avaient suivi le mouvement des autres maisons.

Alors ils raillaient le brun, lui faisant des blagues d'un goût douteux. Blagues n'ayant jamais atteint le but escompté, le Gryffondor les ignorait avec superbe.

Et cette attitude les énervait au plus point, surtout que Draco Malfoy en personne avait cessé de le harceler. Le blond, toujours prompt à ridiculiser celui qu'on nommait le sauveur, s'était apaisé depuis peu, il se contentait d'œillades qui, si elles étaient meurtrières, restaient inoffensive, et cela choquait ses camarades.

Draco Malfoy avait brisé une partie de l'apparence que se donnait Poudlard, cassant par conséquent le rythme de vie, le rendant encore plus dérangeant.

Cependant le reste de Serpentard tenaient bon, refusant de s'avouer qu'à eux aussi, Harry Potter faisait l'effet d'un calmant.

La plupart des professeurs regardèrent le jeune homme avec bienveillance et reconnaissance.

La plupart…

Car certaines personnes – celles qui savaient, celles qui voyaient – étaient inquiètes voire même anxieuses.

Car celles si remarquaient bien la crispation des nombreux sourires du brun, elles savaient ce que cachaient ces manches trop longues. Elles connaissaient l'état du cœur, d'Harry Potter ; brisé, morcelé, ensanglanté, et encore, elles étaient loin du compte.

•••

Les prochains chapitres, deux je pense, relaterons de la sixième année, histoire de bien vous situer l'intrigue. Ils seront eux aussi assez durs… Non en faite le reste de la fiction sera dans le même genre d'ambiance, je mettrais juste des indications particulières pour les chapitres spécialement marquant.

La suite sera là dans le mois de juin, si j'arrive à jongler avec mon projet pour la Japan.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Avoir votre avis me ferais le plus grand plaisir.

Zoo.

**PS** : Je voudrais savoir s'il vous intéressait d'avoir la première version de cette fiction en quel cas merci de le signaler D


	3. Parce que je grandis

**L'Héritage**

•••

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien mis à part le scénario de cette histoire et sa rédaction. Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et je ne fais que les lui emprunter, sans gagner aucunes rétribution.

**N/a** : Haha... Non on ne frappe pas l'auteur, je suis gentille et adorable et puis de toute manière vous n'auriez jamais la suite autrement.

**WARNING** : Euh... pas tellement il me semble. C'est assez gentil... pour le moment.

•••

**Dédicace** : à **Artoung** parce qu'elle est ce qu'elle est et que sans elle, jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de mis remettre. Et puis ce chapitre fais aussi office de cadeau de nowel en retard et de cadeau d'aniv en avance! Je ne sais pas quand tu liras ceci mais je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire !

À **LadyIxia** pour sa correction et ses conseils!

À ma **Kuroimamba** d'amour que j'aime et que je ne mérite pas tellement elle est géniale simplement parce que c'est elle, parce qu'elle m'a motivée, corrigée et conseillée et parce qu'elle est l'instigatrice d'une scène de ce chapitre, voui, et que voilà! •calin•

À **Mel'amarain** pour avoir le courage de m'écouter parler de cette histoire des heures durant, pour me flagéler au téléphone, pour me conseiller bref pour être là, elle aussi, alors qu'elle a d'autres choses, plus importantes, à faire.

À **vous lecteurs**, pour continuer à me lire malgré mes retards inexcusables. Merci!

•••

Bonne lecture !

•••

**Chapitre deux** : Parce que je grandis.

•••

**Septembre 1996**

C'était la première fois qu'une rentrée à Poudlard se passait d'une manière aussi mélancolique. L'atmosphère avait été pesante dans le train et la sollicitude muette de ses amis avait mis Harry mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait pas supporté les questions à demi prononcées d'Hermione pas plus qu'il avait apprécié la tape condescendante de Ron. Il avait pourtant laissé coulé, refusant de se prendre la tête toutde suite pour de telles raisons.

La perte avait été dure à accepter, c'était une évidence, mais il n'était pas du genre à ressasser sans fin et savait de source sûre qu'une telle attitude aurait fortement déplut à Sirius. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. De plus il y avait une guerre en préparation et il devait se tenir près.

Il avait commencé à se renseigner seul sur les différentes magies qui lui seraient utile d'apprendre. Une avait particulièrement retenu son attention.

Elle était certes difficile mais efficace.

Il allait lui falloir des heures d'entraînement et de concentration pour réussir à la manier mais si c'était là une de ses seules options il sacrifierait volontiers quelques heures de son emploi du temps.

C'était d'ailleurs prévu, d'après la lettre qu'il avait reçue au court des vacances. Il lui avait été spécifié que le professeur Lupin, présent dans le château durant cette année scolaire pour une raison secrète, lui donnerait des cours supplémentaires chaque semaine à heure fixe de façon à ne pas déranger ses études.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela il sentit sur lui le regard inquiet de sa meilleure amie. Comprenant que celle-ci avait besoin d'être rassurée vis à vis de son état mental, il se tourna vers elle et lui raconta exactement ce qu'elle avait envie de savoir, se demandant par la même occasion depuis quand faisait-il preuve d'une telle empathie.

•••

Les cours avaient repris dans une étrange effervescence. Le discourt du directeur y était vraisemblablement pour quelque chose; annoncer le retour de Lord Voldemort juste avant de passer à table ne passait pas aussi bien qu'une lettre à la poste en absence de grève.

Certains élèves avaient ricané, d'autres avaient eu l'air particulièrement choqués. La plupart des Serpentard étaient restés de marbres, certains abordaient cependant un petit sourire de satisfaction.

Des sifflements s'étaient fait entendre alors que Dumbledore citait Harry. On avait même pu distingué des murmures comme : « Peut on réellement faire confiance à ce gamin ? » ou encore « Mais il est fou non? Alors ça ne signifie rien ! ».

Réflexions qui laissèrent le brun de marbre.

Ses amis et proches le trouvaient changé. Il était comme plus serein, plus déterminé aussi. S'échappait de lui une certaine prestance, quelque chose de nouveau, de fort et qui rassurait.

Oui Harry Potter semblait différent.

•••

Jamais tarte à la mélasse ne lui avait parue aussi bonne. Elle semblait différente de d'habitude, comme relevée par une épice inconnue. La saveur pénétrait ses papilles, créant comme une explosion de sensation. C'était tellement nouveau pour Harry qu'il s'en resservie par deux fois, salivant à chaque foi sur son assiette.

Ces nouvelles sensations lui arrivaient de plus en plus souvent. Lui qui avait toujours adoré les rognons, de ceux qui baignaient dans leur sauce bien grasse, avait laissé une assiette pleine de ce met la semaine dernière, créant la surprise au sein de la table Gryffondor. Ron avait été tellement étonné qu'il ne lui avait même pas proposé de la lui finir.

En réalité sa bouche aussi bien que son estomac refusaient de plus en plus d'ingérer de la viande, quelle qu'elle soit, alors qu'au contraire la moindre sucrerie, le moindre fruit ou légume devenait un véritable festin, se transformant en festival de saveur.

Cela l'avait d'abord étonné, puis inquiété. Hermione lui avait même conseillé d'aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle lui prescrive des compléments alimentaires. Après tout, la viande apportait au corps des nutriments indispensables.

Mme Pomfresh ne s'était pas plus étonnée que cela et s'était contentée de lui donner une potion de complément alimentaire à prendre une fois par semaine.

Il n'était après tout pas rare qu'un adolescent devienne brusquement végétarien. À une époque c'était même devenu un véritable phénomène de mode que les moldus avaient communiqué aux sorciers.

Harry n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il ne le faisait pas par choix mais bien par réel dégoût. Qu'importait après tout, ce n'était pas si important et puis le discours de l'infirmière avait rassuré son amie qui s'était tout de suite mise à faire des recherches sur cette étrange mode. Mieux valait ne pas l'inquiéter.

•••

Les cours personnels que lui donnait le directeur n'étaient pas concluants. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire le vide dans son esprit. Trop de choses se bousculaient. Et puis il ne rêvait plus et ce depuis quelques temps déjà.

Ces cours le fatiguaient plus qu'autre chose. Il voyait bien que cela déprimait Dumbledore. Celui-ci n'osait pourtant pas lui reprocher son manque de motivation et de volonté, voyant bien dans son esprit qu'il avait bien d'autre chose à penser.

Alors qu'il revenait d'une de ces fameuses séances une odeur le prit aux poumons.

C'était une odeur de viande saignante baignant dans une sauce grasse et épaisse.

Il lui semblait que le plat se trouvait tout juste sous son nez.

C'était tout simplement insupportable. Ses propres tripes dansaient la gigue dans son ventre, n'appréciant visiblement pas le fumet qui s'offrait à elles.

Son estomac se fit violence durant quelque instants, menaçant de vider son contenu dans le couloir désert puis tout disparu d'un seul coup ne laissant à Harry qu'une simple impression nauséeuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se trouva face à un plat de gigot rosé, gisant dans sa sauce de cuisson.

•••

Alors que la cloche signifiant la fin des cours retentissait dans les couloirs, les sixièmes années de Gryffondor se dépêchaient de rejoindre leur salle commune afin de profiter de leur temps libre avant le dîner.

Lavande et Parvati gloussèrent quand elles virent passer Harry près d'elles, faisant lever les yeux d'Hermione au ciel. Celle-ci était parfaitement consciente des changements qui s'opéraient chez son ami, le rendant plus qu'agréable au regard mais elle trouvait particulièrement ridicule l'attitude des deux filles. À croire qu'Harry n'était qu'une pièce de viande bien saignante.

Une nouvelle série de gloussement la firent grogner alors que son ami se séparait du groupe d'un geste de la main, prenant la direction du parc. Ces filles n'avaient vraiment aucune tenue.

S'apprêtant à les doubler afin de rejoindre Ron elle ne put qu'entendre l'indienne chuchoter à son amie :

« Il est devenu vraiment attirant Harry ces derniers temps. Il y a des moments où je me surprends à vouloir lui sauter dessus mais cela ne dure jamais plus de quelques secondes.

_-_C'est vrai qu'il a quelque chose en plus, quelque chose d'irrésistible. Par moment on croirait qu'il est comme un aimant alors que la seconde d'après, il est redevenu lui-même mais en moins accessible.

- Oui, comme s'il se renfermait, on dirait qu'une véritable forteresse se dresse entre lui et nous.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je lui préfère Ron. Il est devenu si beau, roucoula Lavande son regard étant fixé avec gourmandise sur le fessier musclé du roux. »

Ce fut bien malgré elle qu'Hermione la bouscula. Elle s'excusa rapidement alors que ses deux camarades la dévisageaient d'un regard noir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ceci. Il lui faudrait en parler à Ron en omettant bien sûr la partie le concernant. Cet abruti pourrait en être flatté.

•••

La journée commençait mal. Toute la grande salle était sous tension. La gazette n'était pas encore arrivée alors que le courrier venait d'être livré.

Personne ne comprenait pourtant tout le monde avait peur.

Peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Peur de la conséquence d'un tel fait.

Harry était pâle. Il avait du mal à déglutir. Il attendait comme les autres. Il appréhendait.

Il avait mal dormit sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'était un fait devenu rare, son sommeil s'étant fait plus régulier depuis la moitié des vacances. Il lui avait semblé rêver de quelque chose mais à son réveil il avait été incapable de se souvenir de quoi que se soit. Il savait juste que son songe lui avait laissé une mauvaise impression, quelque chose à faire froid dans le dos.

Un rire aussi, glacial.

Tout cela ne lui augurait rien de bon.

Ron, à ses côtés, n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Il ne cessait de jeter de rapides coups d'oeil en direction du ciel magique sans qu'un seul oiseau n'apparaisse.

Hermione, qui lui faisait face, se contentait de mâcher un bout de pain, le même depuis dix minutes.

À la table des professeur seul le directeur semblait être en état de manger quoi que se soit. Les autres avaient l'air d'avoir avaler un balais et se tenaient raides comme des piquets sur leurs chaises. Snape paressait particulièrement mal à l'aise ; il agissait nerveusement, ne cessant de regarder le plafond dans la plus parfaite copie de Ron.

Ce fut un cri perçant qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur la grande salle. Il fut suivit par une myriade de cris semblables.

Une nuée d'oiseaux s'abattit sur les différentes tables, tous chargés d'une mince missive.

Le premier à l'avoir en main fut un Poufsouffle qui poussa un hurlement aigu. Il resta les yeux exorbités, la bouche encore crispé dans son cri.

Les autres élèves se dépêchèrent d'ouvrirent leur propre courrier. Beaucoup eurent la même réaction que leur camarade alors que d'autres avaient fondu en larmes.

La nouvelle fut répandue comme une poignée de poudre :

Gringotts avait été attaquée cette nuit. D'après les premières estimations, les dégâts étaient catastrophiques mais il était impossible d'en apprendre plus pour le moment.

C'est dans des brouhahas innommables, des cris, des pleurs, que Harry se souvint.

Les Mangemorts, le chemin de traverse, la banque. Les murs détruits par une série de sorts qui lui étaient inconnus, les Gobelins qui luttaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, les Aurors qui arrivaient pour se battre à leur côtés, des corps qui tombaient, du sang, des éclairs et puis un rire.

Son rire.

•••

L'état d'urgence avait été déclaré. Des Aurors étaient postés autour de Sainte Mangouste et du ministère. D'autres étaient en chemin pour Poudlard. La gazette parlait d'aide demandée aux pays les plus proches. On attendait des hommes de France alors que l'Allemagne proposait d'envoyer leurs meilleurs mages.

Tous les sorciers ayant passé leur A.S.P.I.C. étaient réquisitionnés pour aider. Ron et Ginny tremblaient pour leurs frères tout comme des millions de sorciers qui pensaient à leurs proches ou amis. D'autres, les septièmes pour la plupart, voulaient partir aider. Un Serdaigle avait même tenté de s'enfuir de Poudlard pour rejoindre la capitale. Harry s'était plu à penser, et ce avec sarcasme, qu'il se ferait une petite fortune en révélant un moyen de sortir du château sans être vu. Jamais il n'y avait eu une telle effervescence dans l'école.

Certains étudiants avaient eux quitté le château avec l'autorisation du directeur afin de rejoindre leur famille. Ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine dans ce cas. Personne ne savait s'ils reviendraient un jour.

Les seuls à rester pour le moins neutre étaient les Serpentards. Si Ron n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour sa famille il aurait vite fait de remarquer que quelque chose clochait avec les verts et argents.

Pourquoi ne pas se réjouir ? Pour ne pas perdre la couverture que leur offrait leur statut d'étudiants ? Ou alors tout simplement pour ne pas subir un lynchage publique.

Les insultes avaient déferlés sur leurs personnes. On ne comptait plus les attaques perpétrées par les autres maisons.

Seulement leur comportement ne présentait aucune faille. Pas le moindre sourire sous entendu, pas même un ricanement. Harry sentait une pression très forte émanant d'eux. Ils étaient tendus, peut-être encore plus que les autres. Ils étaient soucieux. Ils avaient peur.

Ils souffraient eux aussi. Serpentard ou pas, Mangemort ou non, ils souffraient tout comme leurs camarades.

Eux aussi avaient subit des pertes. Une cinquième avait vu sa famille entière mourir sous l'éboulement d'un mur de la banque.

Hermione aussi avait remarqué cet état de fait. Elle avait même pensée que c'était peut être le signe annonciateur d'une paix entre les différentes maisons. Son ami avait rit jaune quand elle lui avait fait part de son idée.

Tout ce qui allait sortir de cette attaque était un fossé bien plus profond encore. Il était à peu près sûr que d'ici la fin de l'année il ne resterait que très peu de Serpentard, ceux-ci ayant été poussés à partir.

•••

**Octobre 1996**

Un calme relatif était tombé sur Poudlard. C'était une chose que personne n'aurait espéré voir arriver arriver. Pourtant la vie avait bel et bien repris son cours, différente pourtant, plus sombre qu'avant, mais pas noire, pas encore...

L'atmosphère avait changé, on était en guerre à présent, une guerre déclarée, présente et féroce.

La destruction partielle de Gringots avait entraîné de nombreux chamboulements dans la vie des sorciers.

Voldemort avait frappé un des plus grands symboles de leur monde, un bâtiment qui leur paraissait indestructible, à jamais préservé, ébranlant ainsi le monde sorcier à son fondement.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui se souvenaient de ce qu'avait été la première guerre et redoutaient que de tels événements se reproduisent. Il n'en était rien pour le moment.

Voldemort refusait de se montrer. Ses attaques étaient désordonnées et de peu d'importance, sans qu'aucune logique ne vienne les expliquer.

Si le ministère s'était enfin décidé à agir en conséquence, il refusait d'entendre tout ce que Dumbledore voulait dire ; à savoir que ce n'était pas une poignée d'Aurors postés devant le ministère ou aux portes de Poudlard qui allaient empêcher le mage noir d'attaquer. Il les avait aussi prévenu, une nouvelle fois, de retirer les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban et de relier à leur causes le plus de créatures magiques possibles. Si Hagrid avait réussit à obtenir les bonnes grâces d'un des groupes d'ogres du pays, le tout n'était pas gagné et il fallait poursuivre les négociations.

Fudge avait été clair à ce sujet, il refusait tout compromis avec quelques créatures que ce soit. Mais ce qu'il refusait encore plus que le reste, c'était de recevoir des conseils de la part du directeur de Poudlard et il s'enlisait de plus en plus dans des déclarations ridicules et des actions qui ne menaient à rien.

L'Ordre était donc réquisitionné à cent pour cent afin de récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur les intentions et les expériences du lord. Ils avaient d'ailleurs une piste qui paraissait exploitable, mais demeurait encore secrète et en attente de confirmation.

Cette situation énervait Harry autant qu'elle l'agaçait. Il avait l'impression que le monde sorcier avait fait un nouveau pas en arrière. De nombreuses familles avaient retiré leurs enfants de Poudlard prétextant que la vieille école n'était plus un endroit sûr pour leurs progénitures. Mais si le château n'était plus un endroit sécurisé alors il n'existait plus aucun lieu sur terre pour les protéger.

Cependant il avait d'autres choses en tête. Ses entraînements, ses séances d'occlumencie avec Dumbledore, ses cours...

Et puis il y avait cette impression bizarre de changer qui le poursuivait. Il avait l'impression de s'étirer, comme s'il grandissait, de sortir de son écorce charnelle.

Hermione elle-même lui avait fait remarquer que ses robes n'étaient plus assez grandes pour lui. Il avait certes pris quelques centimètres durant les vacances mais il avait bien évidemment veillé à refaire sa maigre garde robe scolaire avant la reprise des cours. On était seulement en octobre, il ne pouvait pas avoir tant grandi.

Et ce n'était pas tout, il avait de plus en plus souvent des "flashs", comme des éclairs de lucidité subits.

C'était un sentiment étrange, comme se réveiller d'un coup après avoir passé un trop long moment à somnoler. Dans ces courts instants il avait l'impression de comprendre, de ressentir plus de chose, tout devenant simple, clair.

Tellement évident.

Mais cela ne durait pas bien longtemps, tout juste quelques secondes et en résultait de grosses migraines. Bien évidemment il n'en avait pas dit mot à ses amis, il se refusait à les inquiéter pour si peu. De plus il dormait bien mieux.

Il ignorait si Voldemort avait cessé de vouloir jouer avec ses nerfs – ce qui l'étonnerait fortement – ou si les cours d'occlumencie portaient leurs fruits mais il ne faisait plus que rarement des cauchemars et quand cela arrivait, il était capable de les repousser, comme si quelque chose en lui faisait en sorte qu'il ne les voit pas.

Il était du coup plus calme amis aussi plus réceptif en classe et arrivait facilement à se concentrer. Son état plaisait à ses amis et ils leur arrivaient de croire que la vie était toujours aussi belle.

Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas mais c'était bon de le penser durant quelques heures, oubliant ce qui grondait dehors. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique il aurait volontiers dit que tout était pour le mieux.

•••

**Novembre 1996**

« Déplace-toi plus rapidement Harry, n'oublis pas que c'est toi qui mène. Tu dois le pousser au retranchement, l'obliger à utiliser le plus de sort de défense possible pour qu'il se fatigue plus vite. »

La voix de Remus emplissait la salle sur demande, transformée alors en salle d'entraînement. De son côté Harry menait un combat contre un adversaire que lui avait servi la salle. Certes il avait du mal avec l'apprentissage des différents sorts d'attaques et de défenses que ses professeurs lui inculquaient mais arrivait d'une manière déconcertante à les appliquer, une fois bien mémorisés.

Et il avait une facilité de déplacement étonnante. Ses membres s'étaient comme déliés durant ces grandes vacances, lui donnant une agilité toute nouvelle et de la souplesse aussi.

Il avait aussi de très bonnes réactions, agissant à la seconde près, comme s'il savait exactement ce que l'attaquant allait faire. Il avait néanmoins une très mauvaise défense.

« Accule le, il ne doit plus pouvoir bouger. »

Le brun entendait à peine la voix de son professeur, trop concentré sur son combat. La sueur goûtait le long de son visage, il avait chaud mais cela ne le gênait guère. Les sorts déferlaient de sa baguette sans qu'il n'est forcément besoin de les nommer. Il ne savait même pas comment il arrivait à faire cela, c'était comme inné.

D'un coup son opposant magique dressa devant lui un épais bouclier, instinctivement Harry se retourna, sachant que ce n'était là qu'un subterfuge. Son adversaire se trouvait bel et bien dans son dos, la copie qu'il avait créée s'effaçant peu à peu.

Le brun réussi tant bien que mal à échapper à son sort, une entaille apparaissant sur son épaule gauche. Il roula au sol lançant du même coup un sort de désarmement. Celui-ci arriva directement sur le mannequin. Il fut violemment projeté à quelques mètres. Avec la rapidité d'un éclair le Gryffondor se releva, la baguette pointée sur la gorge du pantin. Il disparu presque aussitôt alors qu'un son grave résonnait dans la salle, preuve que l'adolescent venait de gagner son combat.

Harry s'écroula au sol, la respiration légèrement haletante, ses articulations douloureuses.

Lupin se précipita vers lui, un bout de chocolat dans la main que son élève englouti avec reconnaissance.

Le loup-garou attendit quelques instant avant de prendre la parole, laissant le brun se reposer.

« Tu t'améliore vraiment Harry, tes progrès sont fulgurants. Comment as-tu su que son bouclier n'était qu'une lueur ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'était comme normal. »

L'ancien professeur hocha tête.

« Tes réflexes et ta perception s'affinent, c'est très bon signe. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme, sourire qui se transforma bien vite en grimace sous le coup d'un violent mal de tête.

Il promit au professeur Lupin de passer faire un tour à l'infirmerie avant de prendre congé, le rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine ayant été confirmé.

Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs pour retourner au dortoir des Gryffondors, il réfléchit au duel du jour. Il avait aimé cette facilité nouvelle, ses mouvements ne lui demandant plus le moindre effort. Il pouvait de cette manière occuper ses pensées par l'attaque en elle-même, perdant moins de temps par la même occasion.

Il grogna alors que sa migraine empirait. Ses jointures n'étaient pas tellement au beau fixe non plus. L'adolescence ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, surtout quand on devait sauver le monde.

•••

Le couloir était sombre et Harry était pressé de rejoindre son dortoir. L'entrainement lui avait paru particulèrement sévère aujourd'hui et il sentait déjà son corps crier au supplice. C'est donc en trottinant qu'il passa devant un Draco Malfoy concentré sur sa ronde de préfet.

Celui-ci ne lui jeta pas un regard, sachant que le brun possédait un laisser-passer lui permétant de ne pas respecter le couvre feu à l'inverse des autres mortels qui peuplaient le château.

Harry déglutit. Son coeur venait de faire une étrange embardée alors qu'il sentait avec une clairevoyance anormale le mépris et le dégoût qu'il inspirait au serpentard. Il dut ralentir son avancée afin de forcer sa respiration à reprendre un rythme normal.

Les émotions du blond l'avaient touché tel une vague déferlante, le mettant K.O sans même en savoir la raison.

Il lui faudrait faire attention à Malfoy dorénavant.

•••

**Vacances de décembre**

_Il lui était impossible de dire l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de néant, un trou noir sans fin dont jamais il ne pourrait sortir. Il semblait être seul, perdu._

_Il savait qu'il était en réalité à sa place dans ce vide et qu'il n'y était pas seul. _

_Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui se trouvait sous sa protection, quelqu'un dont sa vie dépendait, quelqu'un qui lui était important. _

_Il ne ressentait rien. Il n'était pas tellement heureux ou triste. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait cette personne, il lui semblait que le besoin qu'il avait d'elle n'avait rien à voir avec de tels sentiments, c'était tout autre chose. _

_Tout était calme, tout était neutre, il ne suffisait que d'un élément infime pour que tout change, que tout bascule. _

_Deux possibilités._

_Comme quoi il existait bel et bien un monde dans lequel tout ne pouvait être que noir ou blanc. _

_Et lui restait d'un placide presque effrayant, n'ayant qu'une seule chose en tête ; protéger cette personne du plus profond de son être. _

•••

_C'était toujours le même néant, toujours le même trou noir __; il en rêvait de plus en plus souvent, presque à chaque nuit. Il se voyait là, dans se vide infini, veillant sur quelqu'un dont-il ignorait l'identité tout en n'ayant l'impression d'être totalement étranger à ce monde. _

_Ce n'était pas vraiment lui__ qui se tenait là, c'était une partie de lui, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas de sa propre personne. _

_Une partie de son identité qui lui restait inconnu__e._

_Une partie de lui tout a fait nouvelle. _

_Quelqu'un qui aurait donné sa vie sans concession pour l'autre. _

_Ce n'était toujours pas de l'amour, pas même de la tendresse, just__e un besoin quasi vitale. _

_Aucun sentiment n'était apparu depuis son premier songe. _

_Toujours cette placidité incompréhensible, toujours cette neutralité étouffante. _

_Aucune peur, aucune tristesse. _

_Juste être là, présent. _

_Et l'autre. _

_Invisible mais omniprésent. Tout ici le représentait, le moindre atome faisait partie de lui. À croire que le néant même__s'était personnifié pour devenir cet autre. _

_Il ne lui tenait pas compagnie malgré son omniprésence. Il n'était pas vraiment là en réalité._

_Toute cette histoire était folle pourtant elle était incroyablement rationnelle._

_D'un coup il ressentit comme une intrusion en lui, quelque chose qui forçait l'entrée à son monde, quelque chose qui voulait voir, qui voulait contrôler. _

_On détruisait petit à petit toutes ses défenses, on s'infiltrait dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, on voulait voir, on voulait détruire._

_Il ne voulait pas. Il ne fallait pas que l'on entre là, il ne fallait pas que l'on voie. _

_Il avait quelqu'un à protéger. _

_C'était quelque chose d'important, personne ne devait savoir. Personne ne devait voir. C'était secret. Cela n'appartenait qu'à lui. _

_Il fallait faire partir l'intru__s. Il fallait l'empêché de prendre possession de son esprit. _

_Il fallait qu'il parte._

_Il fallait le faire partir. _

_Il ne voulait pas de lui ici. Il ne voulait pas de sa présence. Il ne devait pas être là. Il n'avait aucun droit._

_IL FALLAIT QU'IL PARTE!_

Harry se réveilla d'un coup, sous le choque du rejet. Ses tempes vrillaient et il était couvert de sueur.

Il venait d'évacuer Voldemort de son crâne.

Il sentit sa bile remonter le long de son œsophage et couru tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bain. Après avoir vomis la totalité de ses sucs gastriques, il alla fermer la porte à clé de manière à ce que personne ne vienne le déranger et s'écroula contre celle-ci.

Des marteaux semblaient avoir élu domicile dans sa tête, leurs coups résonnant dans sa boite crânienne. Ses membres tremblaient, ses dents s'entrechoquaient. Il pleurait, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Les larmes coulaient comme ça, sans réelle raison sur ses joues, laissant derrières elles des traînées salées.

Il ne comprenait rien. Il était sous le choc. Pour la première fois il avait clairement senti Voldemort s'insinuer dans son esprit et pour la première fois il avait réussi à lui faire barrage.

Non, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui avait fait barrage. Il ne savait pas, il ne comprenait pas, mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était une personne qui avait refusé que l'on entre dans son rêve, dans son monde. Il l'avait fait pour protéger quelqu'un, il l'avait fait pour protéger Malfoy.

La respiration de Harry se coupa alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Quelle était cette histoire? Pourquoi le nom de Malfoy lui venait-il naturellement à l'esprit alors que pas une seule fois il n'avait été prononcé dans son songe. Le blond n'y était même pas présent.

Alors pourquoi cette certitude après avoir passé des jours à se demander de qui il pouvait bien s'agir ?

Pourquoi vouloir protéger Malfoy ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le choquait le plus ; d'avoir rejeter Voldemort, d'avoir rejeter Voldemort pour protéger quelqu'un ou d'être persuadé qu'il s'agissait en faite de Malfoy sans même l'avoir vu.

Les larmes s'étaient presque taries, sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal mais il restait prostré là, paralysé, les yeux dans le vide.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui?

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, tout était étrange. Ses yeux se retrouvaient de plus en plus souvent fixés, malgré eux, à Malfoy, comme si une curiosité malsaine c'était emparée de lui. Il était aussi comme poussé vers le blond, sachant de suite où le trouver.

Il avait encore grandit, près de cinq centimètres, et ce en deux mois. La croissance de ses cheveux était, elle aussi, anormale. Hermione lui faisait de plus en plus souvent remarqué qu'il devrait aller chez le coiffeur ou utilisé un sort de découpe. Et il y avait ces odeurs. Elles lui paraissaient si fortes par moment, tellement entêtantes alors qu'autour de lui personne ne semblait être incommodé. Son changement de mode alimentaire n'était pas non plus des plus communs. Était-il donc si courant qu'un adolescent devienne végétarien en l'espace de quelque jours tout ça parce qu'il ne supporte plus le goût ni même la vu d'une pièce de viande ?!

Remus quand à lui semblait de plus en plus surpris par ses aptitudes a combat. Il avait réussi à sortir un sort muet des plus compliqué dont-il n'avait jamais entendu parlé et ce sans sourciller. Quant à ses capacités physiques elles étaient plus que terrifiantes. Le professeur Lupin lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait un peu à un félin en déplacement, un animal chassant sa proie.

Et puis il y avait ses migraines. Aucunes des potions ou décoction de Pomfresh n'avaient réussi à les calmer. Sa tête ressemblait à un chaudron mijotant à petit feu, prête à exploser à chaque instant. Dans ces moments là, ses sens, déjà anormalement développés en temps normal, se révélaient alors tout à fait hors norme, son ouïe lui permettant d'entendre ce qu'il se racontait dans les cachots alors qu'il était allongé dans son propre lit, et son odorat arrivant à faire la distinction entre l'atroce « fragrance » des chaussettes de Ron et de la subtile du parfum fragrance d'Hermione qui se trouvait alors dans la salle commune.

Il avait peur. Il était perdu.

Il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Après tout ce n'était sûrement que l'adolescence, il était normal qu'à ce stade de croissance on ait l'impression de changer.

Oui, ce n'était que ça, l'adolescence.

Il resta un moment ainsi, il fallut que Ron vienne frapper à la porte pour qu'il décide de bouger. Mais ce ne fut pas l'inquiétude de son ami, persuadé qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar, qui le fit réagir, mais le fait qu'il ait _sentit_ que celui-ci arrivait près de la porte.

•••

**Janvier 1997**

Les regards inquiets que lui jetait de temps à autres Hermione l'agaçaient. Il fallait dire qu'il abordait des cernes plus que conséquentes. Il donnait pourtant bien le change, souriant, rigolant, prenant part à la plupart des conversations, s'intéressant à ses cours.

Il ne dormait plus. Il se refusait à rêver.

Il ne voulait plus ce retrouver dans cet endroit ou le temps n'avait pas de conséquence et où les émotions n'existaient pas.

Il était trop plein de Malfoy.

Il semblait faire parti de chaque millimètre carré de l'endroit. Il semblait être l'endroit.

Il ne voulait plus. Il ne pouvait plus.

Sa tête le faisait souffrir, son corps aussi. Il avait des maux de tête de plus en plus régulièrement. Elles lui mitraillaient la tête, bloquant sa pensée. Il avait des nausées, des vertiges. Il avait le coeur aux bords des lèvres. Il se refusait pourtant l'accès à l'infirmerie.

Ce n'était que passager après tout. La croissante. Il grandissait trop vite, comme de nombreux garçons de son âge. Remus lui avait même apprit que son père avait prit près de vingt centimètres entre sa sixième année et sa septième année. Rien de très préoccupant.

Et puis, que pourrait donc faire l'infirmière face à ses rêves ? Rien.

Ces rêves étaient ridicules. Malfoy ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Comme s'il avait envie de le protéger. Comme s'il avait _besoin_ de le protéger. La croissance jouait de drôle de tours. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient une quelconque signification.

Il était sur les nerfs. Il ne supportait plus les remarques infantiles de Ron sur les Serpentard. Il s'était même énervé contre lui le matin même alors qu'il raillait encore le blond.

Harry n'avait pas comprit. C'était une colère sans nom qui avait déferlé en lui. Quelque chose de violent, semblable à ce qu'il avait ressentit envers Bellatrix. Une partie de lui avait voulu frapper Ron, de toutes ses forces, de toute sa rage.

C'était un sentiment de haine et de protection qui avait prit possession de ses gestes.

Quand il s'était rendu compte de cet état de fait, il avait été prit de stupeur et c'est d'un coup que sa colère était retombée, le laissant épuisé, debout dans la grande salle, face à un Ron qui le fixait avec surprise et angoisse. Il avait fuit. Il fuyait de plus en plus souvent.

S'il était présent avec ses amis, peut être même un peu trop, il fuyait sans relâche ses professeurs, ses rêves, son sommeille, ses sentiments. Il se fuyait lui-même. Il se refusait à penser ou réfléchir à son état physique et mental.

Tout au fond de lui, il savait que sa croissance était anormale. Il n'aillait pas tardé à atteindre le mettre quatre vingt si son corps continuait ainsi. Il arrivait à présent à s'attacher les cheveux alors qu'il était allé chez le coiffeur juste avant la rentrée de septembre.

Et puis il y avait les cours. Il n'était toujours pas bon élève, c'était le cas de le dire, il avait du mal à se concentré et à refaire les sorts étudier. Pourtant il avait une nouvelle compréhension, une nouvelle approche des leçons. S'il n'arrivait pas à lancer un sortilège ce n'était pas grave, il avait parfaitement compris la théorie, son utilisation. Sa réflexion le menait même par moment bien plus loin. Il lui arrivait de penser à un jumelage de certains sorts dont le résultat pourrait lui servir lors de ses entraînements.

C'était à Remus qu'il confiait ses idées et à qui revenait de faire des recherches plus poussées mais aussi de tester ces nouveaux sorts.

Le résultat n'avait pas été concluant pour tous mais il y avait eu une majorité de réussite et le lycan l'avait félicité pour sa nouvelle clairvoyance.

•••

C'était comme un vide en lui qui s'accroissait un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû ou alors il ne le savait que trop.

Il continuait à fuir ou plutôt persistait dans sa fuite constante. Il avait peur de ses réactions, il ne se connaisait plus. Il ne pouvait plus se faire confiance.

Ce qu'il fuyait en premier lieu était Malfoy lui-même. Ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond lui paraissait bien trop complexe, bien trop instable pour qu'il prenne le courage de l'analyser. Surtout que ses jambes lui jouaient des tours, arrivant toujours à retrouver le blond quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il reconnaissait aussi son odeur si particulière ; un mélange de menthe poivrée, d'ingrédients pour les potions et d'humidité.

Il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à l'observer, comme pour le protéger, exactement comme dans ses rêves.

Rêves qu'il faisait tout pour fuir, eux aussi, continuant ainsi à s'empêcher de dormir. Malheureusement son corps se révoltait et il s'endormait de plus en plus souvent durant les cours, provocant le courroux de ses professeurs et la rage de sa meilleure amie.

Le tout dernier rêve qu'il avait fait l'avait terrorisé. Il n'était pourtant pas tellement différent des autres si on mettait à part le fait que Malfoy se tenait assis à ses côtés. C'était la première fois que le Serpentard apparaissait en personne dans l'un de ses songes, confirmant la présence inexplicable d'un lien entre eux deux.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tromper ses amis, ses sourires se faisant crispés. Pourtant personne ne semblait le remarqué ; tous se contentait de la bonne humeur factice qu'il affichait à longueur de journée, ne se posant aucune question sur le vide de son regard ou la pâleur de son visage. Il allait finir par croire qu'il était bon acteur.

La période jouait aussi peut être en sa faveur. Personne n'avait réellement le teint frais et l'oeil vif. En faite ils les avaient plutôt terne et gris.

Mais personne ne baissait les bras, tout le monde s'était plus ou moins soudé, se serrant les coudes à chaque nouveau coup dur, essayant d'oublier qu'aux portes de Poudlard c'était la guerre qui régnait.

•••

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore accepte la présence de ces fils d'assassins dans le château. »

Ron grognait souvent le matin et la plupart du temps il s'agissait de d'accusation concernant les verts et argents.

En entendant cela Hermione leva les yeux au ciel comme à chaque matin et se contenta de se replonger dans son manuscrit, sachant de source sûre qu'il ne servait rien d'essayer de le raisonner, ayant essayé mainte et mainte fois avant d'abandonner.

Harry se contenta de reprendre une bouchée de porridge, essayant de faire abstraction aux paroles de son ami.

L'absence de réaction chez ses amis n'empêcha pas le roux de poursuivre ses élucubrations.

« Mais regarder les, à ce pavaner comme s'ils étaient les rois de la place. Ils me donnent envie de gerber. Et Malfoy! »

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Les yeux de Harry se levèrent malgré lui et se posèrent sur la personne du blond. Il avait l'air d'aller bien malgré des traits quelque peu tirer par la fatigue et des yeux manquant de vivacité. Il lui était étonnant de voir à quel point il pouvait, en un coup d'oeil, voir tout ce qui n'allait pas chez le blond. C'était inquiétant.

Un frisson parcouru son corps alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à séparer son regard du jeune homme. Il le laissa alors échapper totalement à son emprise.

Les yeux verts s'attardèrent encore un peu sur le visage pâle de Malfoy avant de voguer doucement sur le reste de son corps, commençant par son cou, à peine découvert par le col de sa robe, robe faite d'un tissu qui semblait si doux de là où il se trouvait. Le reste demeurait caché à ses yeux mais il pouvait parfaitement imaginer un torse fin, légèrement musclé, peut être soupoudré par un léger duvet doré sur la même peau pale et douce que son visage affichait.

Les deux orbes s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et retournèrent bien vite à la contemplation de son bol de porridge.

Durant quelques instant il avait réussit à oublier le discours de Ron.

« Se permettre de se faire remarquer après ce que ses parents ont du faire. Ce sale bâtard ! Des gens comme cela ne devraient pas exister, c'est une honte pour la société sorcière. »

Le manuscrit d'Hermione fut plaqué violement contre la table de bois de Gryffondor, trouvant que son ami allait trop loin cette fois, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Harry avait déjà mis son poing dans la figure de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

« Tu va trop loin cette fois Ron. Il serait temps que tu arrives à faire la part du chose. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry Potter provoqua la peur et le respect chez ses condisciples. Les centimètres qu'il avait prit durant ces quelques mois lui avait fait atteindre rapidement le mètre quatre-vingts et si ses membres semblaient encore un peu désarticulés sa carrure n'en était pas moins intimidante même pour un garçon comme Ron, qui n'avait rien à envier à son ami.

Pour la première fois Harry afficha à tous les changements physiques qu'avait entraîné sa croissance, surprenant tout le monde.

Certes ils avaient remarqué les centimètres et les muscles gagnés par le brun mais jamais ils n'avaient comprit à quel point cela le changeait, à quel point cela le mûrissait. Non personne n'avait jamais vraiment remarque le nouveau Harry Potter qui avait prit place parmi eux.

Celui-ci, se souciant peu des pensées qui occupaient l'esprit de ses camarades, quitta la grande salle en de grandes enjambés, la colère faisant bouillir son coeur de colère.

Il marcha durant un long moment à travers les couloirs désert de Poudlard, essayant de se calmer. Jamais encore il n'avait été dans un tel état de nerfs, il se sentait prêt à exploser. Sa respiration était haletante, ses muscles tiraient. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait à Ron, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait à lui...

Il avait été prit d'un vif besoin de protéger le blond, tout comme la dernière fois mais n'avait pas pu empêcher son corps de donner un coup à son ami;

Il ne savait pas si c'était lui qui avait agit ou l'autre, celui de ses rêves.

Il ne savait rien.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, s'appuyant contre les pierres fraîches d'un des murs épais de l'école.

Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps, il tremblait de froid pourtant. Il cru un instant que cela était du à une de ses migraines, et qu'il avait une brusque poussé de fièvre mais une violente douleur l'en détrompa.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même sous le choc, un cri muet s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Il y avait ce vide en lui, ce vide qui réclamait à être comblé. Le visage de Malfoy apparu devant ses yeux un bref instant mais il en rejeta l'image.

Il tenta de se relever, la rugosité du mur s'incrustant dans la chair de ses mains, mais ne fit que trébucher.

Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un long et sourd sifflement, ses poumons semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Sa boite crânienne n'était pas loin du compte également.

Son être entier réclamait à la délivrance.

Il avait mal.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il était perdu.

Il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait raisonnable, il hurla.

•••

J'espère que cela vous a plus, vraiment, et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus/frustrés. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, rapidement dans le meilleur des cas (quel sens de l 'humour!)

Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas l'auteur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bien que peuvent nous faire ressentir tout juste quelques mots.

Zoo.

PS : Je vous avais dit que je posterais sur mon LJ la version.1 mais je vais, en faite, attendre un peu car elle révèles une partie de l'intrigue, rendant ainsi cette version moins intéressante.


End file.
